Drilling holes in workpieces having a multi-layer construction can have unintended consequences. For example, when drilling a hole through a workpiece having a multi-layer construction with a cutter, as the cutter exits the workpiece to complete the hole, some delamination of the layers of the workpiece adjacent the hole can occur. Delamination of layers of a workpiece can weaken the workpiece and destabilize the coupling of fasteners with the hole.